Peter Parker (Earth-6109)
| Relatives = May Parker (aunt) Mary Jane Watson (possible wife) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-6109 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = At some point, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker rescued Dum Dum Dugan from Scorpion on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Later, when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha is attacked by a group of super-villains, called the Masters of Evil led by Doctor Doom, Thor teleports Spider-Man, along with Captain America and Wolverine onto the ship's deck. The four fight through the Helicarrier to the Bridge, defeating Scorpion on the way. They then defeated Bullseye and Fin Fang Foom to rescue the U.N.N. Alpha. From there on out, the entire story with regard to Spider-Man is variable, as the player can chose to include or exclude him from part of all of the remaining story. Though this is true for the in game portions, Spider-Man is often shown during the cinematics before and after missions, often adding his own comments to the conversation. At some point later, presumably a year or more after the defeat of Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil, Nick Fury again gets the heroes together, this time for an attack on Castle Doom. Fury brings a slightly different team with him this time consisting of Spider-Man, along with Wolverine, Captain America and Iron Man. The five fight waves of Latverian warriors, defeating Electro, who was powering the Castle, Scorcher, Wizard, and was then sent with Wolverine to meet up with Bravo squad, and defeat the Tinkerer. Though he is again open to complete or partial inclusion or exclusion, Spider-Man can have certain moments that are specific to his character, such as conversations with Venom and Green Goblin. After the attack on Latveria, Spider-Man joins the heroes in stopping Lucia von Bardas' attack on New York. Shortly afterwards, the Superhuman Registration Act comes into effect, forcing heroes to register with the government and initiating the Civil War. Spider-Man can choose to join either Iron Man's pro-registration movement or Captain America's anti-registration movement. As the Civil War continues, Spider-Man and the other heroes are forced to help Nick Fury in investigating the nanites Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. had been using in controlling supervillains. The heroes discover that the nanites have evolved into a large collective intelligence known as the Fold, which seeks to assimilate every life form on Earth. Nick Fury himself is assimilated, forcing Cap and Iron Man to temporarily suspend the Civil War so that all heroes can fight the Fold. Although several major hero teams are defeated across the world, Spider-Man and his allies manage to establish a new base of operations on Wakanda. There, the heroes manage to modify a stasis code that will allow them to defeat the Fold. To do so, they must upload the code in one of the Fold's repeater towers. Spider-Man and his allies go to Iceland and manage to upload the code, neutralizing the Fold. Suddenly, the heroes are attacked by Fury, who has been injected by a new set of nanites immune to the code. After a long and fierce battle, Spider-Man and his allies defeat Fury and purge him of the nanites. With the Fold defeated, the President of the United States declares the Civil War over and pardons every hero that joined Captain America's resistance movement. There are two endings in the game: in the Pro-Reg ending, the Superhuman Registration Act is modified by the government, allowing heroes to voluntarily register with the government without revealing their secret identities or being forced into mandatory police service. In the Anti-Reg ending, the Act is overturned. Though his life outside of super-heroism is never explicitly shown, Nick Fury does reference Spider-Man's Aunt May, as well as Mary Jane, though it is unclear whether Spider-man is Married to MJ, or if the two are simply dating. | Powers = Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to cling and crawl onto most dry surfaces. Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift at an excess of 10 tons. He is able to go toe-to-toe against other superpowered beings one's even stronger than him. Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run faster than any Olympic Athlete and can even outrun a speeding vehicle at full-speed. Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man produces less fatigue toxins that will otherwise impair his muscles. He is able to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before showing any signs of fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man is physically tougher and more resistant to most types of physical injury than any normal human. He can tense his super-strong muscles to the point that any normal human being punching it may risk breaking their own hands. He can withstand blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, punctured and gunshot wounds and even blows from other superhumans. Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and is about 35 times faster than any human being. He is able to dodge multiple bullets being fired even at point blank. Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man is capable of limited self-healing. He is capable of healing from minor to moderate wounds within a matter of hours. Foreign Chemical Resistance: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. Spider Sense: This is perhaps Spider-Man's greatest power. Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the base of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries. It also gives him omnipresent awareness of his entire surroundings, giving him an advantage when fighting multiple enemies. this ability is Spider-Man's ability of extrasensory perception of danger like a spider. Granting Spider-Man the ability of Danger Sense (or "Spider-Sense") as he always call it. This enables him to respond to intimate danger before it occurs. Making any form of attacks useless against him. | Abilities = He is an accomplished chemist and physicist.Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *In the comics, Spider-Man registers with the government but later joins Captain America's resistance. *If the player decides to go Anti-Reg as Spider-Man he does so because he is "Unable to come to terms with with the methods for registration, Spider-Man has joined Cap's resistance movement". * In the first game, Spider-Man's alternate costumes were Classic, Symbiote, Iron, and Scarlet Spider. * In the second game, Spider-Man's alternate costumes were Classic and Iron. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Precogs Category:2006 Character Debuts